peelfandomcom-20200213-history
10 July 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-07-10 ;Comments *Programme comes from Peel Acres - "only just made it tonight, a close run thing but I think we're ok." *After playing the Saloon track Peel explains that the ISDN unit at the house was overheating and wouldn't connect properly: "In an astonishing feat of strength and brutality, I just ripped the side off the unit with my bare hands, I want you to know, which is the reason that I can now broadcast to you and hopefully will be able to do so until twelve o'clock." *Praise from Peel for Hyper Kinako: "Just one of the most magic debut sessions we've ever had on the programme, I think." *It is usual when the show is broadcast from Peel Acres for the Pig's Big 78 to be introduced and played "live", but on this occasion a recording is used because The Pig is engaged searching for a record at the other end of the house. Sessions *Hyper Kinako. Repeat of one and only session, recorded 20 February 2003 and first broadcast on 12 March 2003. Tracklisting *Amen Andrews: Fast And Bulbous (12" - Vol 01) Rephlex *Saloon: Intimacy (LP - If We Meet In The Future) Track & Field *Hyper Kinako: Two Tadgers (Peel session) *David Jack: Finger Style (LP - Without Vocabulary) Knife Fighting Monkeys *Blizzard Boys: Loosing It (Justrich mix) (12") Blizzard Tracks *Agenda: 50,000 Watts Of Love! (LP - Start The Panic) Must Destroy *Pilotcan: Passion Gap (LP - Eventually, All Your Friends Will Let You Down, Eventually) Evol (Wrong Track Moment) *Keaton: The Invisible Man (12" - Invisible Man EP) Renegade Hardware *Hyper Kinako: Don't Delete My Frog (Peel session) *Odd Nosdam: Untitled (Track 3) (LP - No More Wig For Ohio) Anticon *Herman Düne: The Static Comes From My Broken Heart (LP - Mas Cambios) Track & Field :Starts playing the Herman Dune track again (Wrong Track Moment). *Turbonegro: Get It On (7") Must Destroy *Alfredo & His Band: My Song Of The Nile (from the film 'Paris Sights') (Pig's Big 78) *Ethan Durelle: I Get Shot In Every Film I'm In (LP - White Knuckles On Turned Wheels) Esotype *Hyper Kinako: Bika Lika (Peel session) *Toktok vs Soffy O: Jean (7") Fuel *Electro Hippies: Am I Punk Yet? (LP - Play Fast Or Die) Necrosis *Shirovski: Revolver (demo CD) White Label *Evolution Control Committee: Spandau Filet (LP - Plagiarythm Nation) Seeland *Magnum Force: Blow The Bloody Doors Off (12") Stay Up Forever *Hyper Kinako: Fucksake Sujiko (Peel session) *Michael Chapman: Postcards Of Scarborough (LP - Fully Qualified Surveyor) Harvest *Entity Squad: Du Fährst Mich Verrückt (Various 12" - Diskokugel Dortmund) Draft *Natural Black: Budget (7") White Label *Million Dead: Breaking The Back (7") Integrity *JB & Benny Blanco: Flight 411 (12") Back 2 Basics *Hyper Kinako: Popping Step (Peel session) :JP: "Touched with greatness, I would say." *Shanty, Tazz & Concept: The Beast Of Hardcore (12") Digital Beatz File ;Name *John_Peel_20030710.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *For John Peel 2003-06 version, many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 14 of 17 (2003) *John Peel 2003-06 *mooo Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment